


Secrets

by Pixelated_Optimism



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Slight Incest, Subtle Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelated_Optimism/pseuds/Pixelated_Optimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was bad at giving up old habits, old friends, old feelings. She belonged to the old things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw Rin openly landed his kiss on the corner of her lips clumsily, he tried his best not to feel flattered.

"Sousuke-kun," she smiled as she felt her small, fragile arms around his neck. "What a surprise."

"Yeah," he managed as he and Rin exchanged a whole conversation behind her back. "You look lovely."

As Gou giggled on his neck, Sousuke made a mental note to punch Rin later.

He did recognize his ability to keep secrets after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin was bad at giving up old habits, old friends, old feelings. She belonged to the old things.

He can think of a hundred possible scenarios that would've ended in a variable of outcomes, but all he managed was a lame question of when and why.

Rin, fresh from the pool, tugged his goggles, an old habit he never really gave up and sadly smiled at him.

"Honestly, I can't remember."

Rin was bad at giving up old habits, old friends, old feelings.

She belonged to the old things.

There was no disgust or anger or sadness in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin was bad at giving up old habits, old friends, old feelings. She belonged to the old things.

He never really liked beach parties, but the blonde kid insisted the Samezuka join Iwatobi, and Tachibana was annoyingly persistent, and Nanase kept sending him glares.

When four-eyes announced they sing a beautiful bonfire song, Rin emerged from somewhere, scarlet-cheeked and winded.

"You look like you ran a mile," Nanase remarked.

"I am building up muscles," grinned Rin as he took the beetle-maniac on his arms. Four-eyes stood in protest.

"Matsuoka-san you should not indulge you sister's whims—"

They ended up singing the stupid bonfire song. A minute later Gou appeared with butter beers, looking positively radiant and pretty Sousuke had to slap beetle-maniac away because he was drooling and ogling too much.

He realized he badly liked that glow she had after sex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin was bad at giving up old habits, old friends, old feelings. She belonged to the old things.

He remembered that hot summer day when he and Rin had a never ending throw down over a single cherry pop.

He remembered how casually Gou took the pop, split it into two and gave them each a piece.

"There are things you can share, you know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin was bad at giving up old habits, old friends, old feelings. She belonged to the old things.

Tachibana was failing, trying to appease Gou with her school uniform dangerously transparent because the blonde kid pushed her on the pool. He gently wrapped her shoulders with a towel, tried to reprimand everyone and took her hand and led her for the lockers.

It was hard to miss the blush she had, as red as her hair.

Perhaps Rin felt the need to talk, so he sat there instead of stretching.

"We can't stay like this forever, can't we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin was bad at giving up old habits, old friends, old feelings. She belonged to the old things.

He didn't know why she was with him that day, looking for swimming jammers, but all that mattered was that she was with him, not with Rin or Tachibana or any other guy for that matter.

He could hear Rin gritting his teeth, as possessive as he was.

"Those would definitely suit you, Sousuke-kun!" she brightly pointed a rack with a healthy population of brightly colored and printed jammers. He nearly gagged.

"I wonder what would you look like if you tried them on," he countered. Gou clapped her hands.

"See for yourself then!"

Before he could protest she took his hands and ushered her to the bikini section.

He ended up with cute pictures of Gou in two piece swimwear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin was bad at giving up old habits, old friends, old feelings. She belonged to the old things.

Of course he ever expected that much. He was an outsider even before he was Sou-chan to her. There was never a competition to begin with between Rin and him. For her, Ni-san would've always won.

So when she kissed his fingertips slowly, his breath hitching in every contact her supple lips made against his skin, he knew.

"I told you before didn't I?" she breathed "There are things can be shared."

But she was an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought being an adult is so time consuming.
> 
> I've been out and helpless and unable to update because of my job, sorry people. But I did find time to do drabbles. Shorter, easier and happier.
> 
> You know the drill.


End file.
